1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic sensor, an electronic apparatus, etc.
2. Related Art
In medical, agricultural, environmental fields etc., spectroscopic sensors are used for diagnoses and inspections of objects. For example, in medical fields, pulse oximeters that measure oxygen saturation in the blood using light absorption of hemoglobin are used. Further, in the agricultural fields, sugar content meters that measure the sugar contents of fruits using light absorption of sugar.
However, in spectroscopic sensors in related art, there is a problem that downsizing is difficult. For example, in a spectroscopic sensor that acquires a continuous spectrum, it is necessary to provide a prism for generation of the continuous spectrum or the like and secure an optical path length, and the device becomes larger. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide many sensors, constantly provide sensors for an object to be inspected, or the like.
Here, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-6-129908) discloses a technique of limiting a transmission wavelength band of a filter by limiting the incident angle of incident light using an optical fiber. Further, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2006-351800) discloses a technique of sensing light in plural wavelength bands using multilayer filters having different thicknesses with respect to each sensor.